S02 E06 - "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red"
The kids travel to Denver to save Ollie, and Brandon finally makes a deal with Crowley. Plot Stan and Sam arrive at the Coon Shack, with Stan entering to speak with Demon Ollie and Sam taking up a sniper position nearby. Things do not go according to plan, however, and Stan is also possessed. After having made a deal with Crowley to "get out of Bran's head," Danii finds herself now in Stan's. Stan asks her to get a message to the others through her ability to speak through Gabe's laptop about the new situation. Danii does so and informs Bran that she is now in Stan's head. Bran stops his car, deciding that Danii now being forced on Stan because of his inability to deal being the last straw. He tries to shoot himself but is stopped by Danii, who discovers that despite not being in his head anymore, their connection is still there. She asks him to reconsider, but he sticks with his decision to die. Franko and Maggie are on the new RV, and upon hearing that Stan was possessed start working on a new plan. Finding out that Bran isn't taking the news too well, Maggie leaves Franko at a nearby farm and goes to find him. Franko constructs a moving bomb out of a combine harvester, and heads towards the Coon Shack, intending to blow it up, unaware that it will not kill the demons inside. Crowley, knowing that Bran is about to kill himself, grabs Bran and Danii's consciousnesses, bringing them back to his office. He tries to get Bran to reconsider, telling him that even if he dies, another person will just become one of Purple Eyes' keys. Bran tells Crowley that he doesn't care anymore, and it's not his problem if he's dead. Crowley offers Bran a deal in desperation, saying he'll give Bran the power to get rid of the demons in Ollie and Stan if he sells his soul. Bran makes a counter offer - Crowley takes the demons out of the Sniders and everyone bar him are uninjured back in Bobby's House, and that Danii is returned to her body in the condition it was in a week before she dies. Crowley agree but says it will take time to find Danii's body and in the mean time, she will be in the ether. Crowley also says that Bran also needs to kill Purple Eyes as part of the deal. Bran agrees to the deal, and the others appear in Bobby's house though Ollie is unconscious. Danii, who is now appearing as a glowing ball of light that can speak through the laptop, tells them about the anti-possession tattoos that Bran found out about from Crowley, and they go to a connection of Bobby's to get the tattoos. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider/Demon Ollie - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Franko O Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien *Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast *Crowley - Mark Sheppard *Bubba - Mark LoMonaco *Cletus - Kim Coates *Anna - Odette Yustman Guest Cast *Purple Eyes - Thomas Leonard Moore